Lost and Found
by moonlightXninja168
Summary: AU Digimon. It all started on the tenth anniversary of the day a little boy went missing. A series of events lead Kari to find him after all this time. He had been teleported into the Digital World, and had no memory of the human world. Can Kari convince him to come home? What happens when chemistry blossoms between the two? Takuya/Kari. CHAPTER 13 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__This is an AU version of Digimon. Mainly involving the characters from Season One and Two. In case you don't know who those are – Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Izzy Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, T.K. Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji, Yolei Inoue, and Cody Hida. They all have the digimon partners as well. It will also involve Takuya Kanbara (and his family) from Digimon Frontier. Takuya's partner will be Coronamon (the red digimon on the cover of Digimon World Dawn – the video game released in 2007). _**Pairings – Takuya/Kari and Ken/Yolei.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. NOPE, NOT A SINGLE BIT.**

So, here we go!

* * *

It was a chilly day in Odaiba, but that was to be expected in the middle of November. Kari Kamiya was walking down the streets towards her destination. Her digimon partner, Gatomon, looked up at Kari. "Kari?" Gatomon called up to her. No response. Kari just kept waking on auto-pilot, lost in her own thoughts.

'_It's been ten years to the day…_' She thought dimly. The day she was remembering had happened when Kari was only 6. Even though she was so young at the time, she remembered it all too well.

_-Flashback-_

"_Okay, Tai, I'm leaving you in charge to keep an eye on your sister. Just for a few minutes. I'm going right there-" Mrs. Kamiya pointed to a store across the street from the park, "to get a few things, and I'll be right back." Six-year old Kari Kamiya watched as her older brother Tai, 9 years old, nodded towards their mother with his normal big, goofy grin. "She'll be fine mom. You can trust me."_

_Mrs. Kamiya started across the street, "Behave and keep an eye out for each other!"_

_Tai and Kari waved to their mother. Tai suddenly turned towards her, "So, do you want me to push you on the swing set?" Tai already knew the answer to that. His little sister loved the swing set. He enjoyed watching her on it. She would tell him that she felt like she was flying, while laughing and giggling. Kari noticed a familiar face rushing over towards them. "Hi Sora!" she called out to her._

_Sora smiled, "Hi Kari, Tai. Where's your mom?" Tai had waved, quick enough before the swing carrying his sister came back for another push, "At the store over there." At this Kari pointed to the store. "Oooh. My mom's over there." Sora motioned to the nearby bench. Both Kamiyas looked over, "Hi Mrs. Takenouchi!" Both called out. "Hi, be careful." She called back with a wave._

_Sora was saying something else, but Kari's attention was elsewhere. Since Tai was still pushing her on the swing, she could see further in the park. She noticed a little boy go in the jungle gym, a sudden flash of light. 'What was that?' She wondered. She watched, waiting to see if the little boy came out the other side, but he didn't. "Tai. Can you stop me?" She called out, looking down at her brother and Sora. "Sure." She was stopped and back on the ground, about to go over and see if maybe the boy had fallen. She went to take a step, but stopped when she saw a woman searching frantically. "Takuya?" the woman kept looking around. "Takuya! Come here. This isn't funny!" Sora's mother walked over to the woman and they started a quick conversation, until Mrs. Takenouchi pulled out her phone and made a call. She said something again to the woman, and then walked over to the kids._

"_What do you think's going on?" Tai asked. "Maybe she can't find her son?" Sora told him. Sora was quite perceptive at anything involving kids. "Sora. Tai. Kari. Stay over here with me until your mother gets back." Mrs. Takenouchi told them, motioning to the bench. The three shared a look, something definitely was going on. The noise of police sirens came down the street._

_The little boy, Takuya, had disappeared._

-End of Flashback-

"He was my age." Kari whispered, and let out a sigh. It had always bugged her. She should've gotten off the swing sooner. Maybe then she could've saw where the boy went. She could've at least told his mother or anyone about the light. There hadn't been any leads what-so-ever.

"Who was your age?" Kari looked down at Gatomon, who was watching her with curious eyes. "Well, a boy who disappeared at the park when I was six." She responded. It had always bugged her, even more so upon finding out that the woman, Mrs. Kanbara, was an old acquaintance of Mrs. Takenouchi. That, adding in her guilt of not checking sooner, had pushed her into doing what she was today. Gatomon must've understood that this was a touchy subject to Kari, since she didn't further the conversation.

Kari suddenly pulled open the door to her destination. She was at the flower shop ran by Sora's mother. Sora looked over from putting some flowers on display, "Hey! Kari! It's been a while. How are you?" She walked over, and upon hearing the familiar name, Biyomon came flying out of the backroom. "Kari! Gatomon!" Kari put on her best smile, "Hi Sora, Biyomon. I've missed you two. I actually came in for flowers today, but we'll have to meet up again." Sora didn't seem pleased with her. "Is something wrong?"

Sora laughed, putting a hand on Kari's shoulders, said, "Kari, you know a guy is supposed to buy you flowers. Not you buying them for yourself." Kari laughed as well, "They're not for me, silly." Sora nodded, "Okay then, what do you want?" Kari thought this over.

'_If they're for Mrs. Kanbara, I should get flowers with meanings.'_ "Well, I actually want some different ones, based on the flowers' meaning." Thank goodness she remembered Sora telling her and Yolei about some of the different meanings of flowers. _"For when a guy sends you flowers, that way you'll know whether he cares for you as a friend, or something more."_

"Alright. What do you want these to express?" Sora had already grabbed a vase and started preparing it. "Remembrance, Faith, and Hope." "So that would be – Gladiolus, and Statice for Remembrance and then Blue Iris for Faith and Hope." Sora had already got them ready and put them in the vase. "That's beautiful, Sora." Kari couldn't help but admire Sora's skills as a florist. With a smile, Sora asked her, "What color do you want the ribbon?" "Red." Mrs. Takenouchi had mentioned that Takuya's favorite color had been red. "Alright. Finished." Kari took the bouquet, "How much?" But Sora was already pushing her out the door. "On the house." With that the florist-in-training had shut the door behind her and took her to "get a move on".

Stopping again after another ten minutes of walking, Kari reached into her pocket and looked at the address. "Here it is. Gatomon –" She looked at her partner, "wait here, okay? I'm just going up to the door. I'll be right back." She left no time for Gatomon to argue.

Making it to the door, she got herself ready and knocked on the door.

"I'll be right there, just a moment." A woman called towards the door from inside.

Kari waited patiently. The door opened up, "Yes?" "Mrs. Kanbara?" A nod. "These are for you." Kari quickly passed the bouquet to her. "I won't turn down flowers, but what are they for, may I ask?" Kari really didn't want to answer this. She had decided that she would give this woman flowers, as a way of silently apologizing, because she was completely unsure of how to answer this.

"Well," Kari paused, and decided to just blurt it out. "I was at the park that day your son Takuya disappeared. I found out from Mrs. Takenouchi, who is my friend's mom, that he was my age. I guess I just felt bad that they never found anything and that you'd had to go through that. I've seen my mother go through something similar when I was hospitalized, a few months before that. It's not something anyone should have to go through." With that Kari quickly bowed, and hurried away.

* * *

**A/N – I hope everyone enjoyed. (Cliffhanger, ha-ha!) If you liked it, feel free to review, favorite, whatever. **

**No flames, please. I don't mind good comments or helpful criticism, but when people just review to say "That sucked" or other hurtful things, I don't appreciate it.**

**I'll be trying to update this quite often. Insomniac here, so I should be able to write quite a few chapters. I don't know how many chapters this'll be, but I thought this would be a fun AU. Later! *waves***


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__I was so excited when I woke up this morning and saw that I had 9 emails (all from here). I posted Chapter One around 1am. I've been sick (still am actually) so it was a great feeling to see those. I also got my first review. Thank you to fanakatsuki! I hope I answered all your concerns._

_In case anyone else is wondering, I'm basing the whole "humans age the same in the digital world" on the part of Digimon Data Squad (season five) where a human boy actually did get trapped in the digital world and he still aged regularly._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T.**

Chapter 2, here we go!

* * *

"That was stupid." Kari said with a sigh as she stopped walking. Gatomon jumped onto her shoulder, "No. It was a nice thing. It was a KARI thing. Something nice because you were thinking about that woman, that you DON'T know." The more she thought about it, what she did would seem nice to anyone that didn't understand what she was feeling. But it could also have been a horrible thing, what if what she did brought up memories that Mrs. Kanbara had long ago tried to forget.

"You're overthinking this." Gatomon told her, "Hey, let's go find everyone else. Or at least someone that can distract you." Kari sighed in defeat, there was no winning this one. "Alright. Where do you think anyone will be?" Gatomon was about to answer when they both heard, "KARI! HEY!" '_Was that Davis?_' She looked around, but it looked like there was no one in sight. Gatomon spotted him, "Over there. At the park, with Ken and Yolei." '_The park?_'

"It is her. Hey Kari! Gatomon!" Yolei called over to her. '_That's THE park._' Kari stayed rooted to the spot. Yolei noticed Kari's "looking into space worriedly" look and decided to go over to them. "I'll be right back." She told Davis and Ken, leaning down to kiss Ken on the cheek before running off. "Kari?" Gatomon tried calling out to her. '_I hate it when she's like this…_' Gatomon sighed. "Yolei, Hawkmon, maybe you two can snap her out of this." Yolei and Hawkmon had reached them now, and Yolei was studying Kari's face. "What's wrong with her?" Hawkmon asked Gatomon, sparing a glance between the two. "She's been acting weird all morning. She told me it had to do with a boy disappearing at the park ten years ago." Gatomon explained the gist of it.

Yolei tried to remember anything like that. It clicked. "Oh! You mean the six year old, right?" Kari could barely even nod. "I remember that. It was all over the news for a while. My mom and siblings got so worried about me, that they hardly let me out of the apartment. What ever happened? Did they find the boy?" Kari shook her head. "Oh that's so sad. That poor boy's mother… I heard she was blaming herself, since she had taken her eyes off the boy for a moment, and then he disappeared…" Yolei trailed off, now in her own thoughts. "But Kari did something really nice for the lady." All three turned to Gatomon. "She took the woman a bouquet of flowers. Isn't that nice?" Yolei nodded in approval. "That's very thoughtful." Hawkmon added in.

Yolei grabbed Kari's wrist, pulling her towards the park. "Come on. Come sit with us. It's a nice day, and I bet you could use a distraction." "Uh, Yolei. I don't really-" Kari tried to stop her. "She does. Let's go!" Gatomon cut her off, smiling at her. "Look who I had to drag over here!" Yolei joked with Davis and Ken as they got close. Davis jumped to his feet, "Hey Kari!" Ken smiled, and then taking in Kari's expression, frowned, "What's wrong?" Kari took in the four more worried faces. "N-Nothing. I'm fine." '_Hopefully they believe me. I don't like to lie, but I hate making people worry._' Kari tried to smile. They all fell for it, except Gatomon – who turned and gave her the "you better tell them or else I will" look. Kari gave her a look back. "Don't tell them, it'll make them worry." She whispered to Gatomon. Gatomon sighed, "Fine, but you better get back to normal soon. I'm losing my fur worrying over you." Kari smiled at her, "Soon."

Kari couldn't stay focused on the conversation. She heard small bits but nothing more than a few words registered in her mind. She could only think about that day. '_I wonder…_' She decided what to do, she was going to be brave and have courage. '_I am Tai's little sister. I can be brave as well._' Taking a moment to listen to the conversation around her, she wanted to laugh. Yolei and Davis had gotten into an argument over something Davis said, that as usual turned into a bigger fight than it should've been, and now Ken was trying (key word: TRYING) to get both of them calm again.

She started to slip away, with Gatomon following her. There was no way Gatomon was letting Kari out of her sight. Not when she was acting so strange. No one noticed them walk away, they all were too busy. Davis and Yolei were fighting. Ken, Wormmon, Veemon, and Hawkmon were all trying to calm them down. "Kari." Gatomon whispered to her human partner. '_It should be this one._' Kari had walked up to the small jungle gym. It was obviously too small for her nowadays, but that didn't stop her from leaning down and looking through. "One entrance and one exit, although they can work either way. Hmm…" Gatomon continued watching her. "What are you-" Gatomon started to question Kari, and silently question her sanity, as she started to put her head further in the small toy. Kari was definitely acting strange. "Kari. That thing is too small for you. Are you trying to get yourself stu—" Gatomon noticed small light appear inside the thing.

Gatomon rushed around the toy, and climbed in the other entrance. Where the light had appeared, there was a strange symbol on the wall of the toy. Kari was staring at the symbol. '_That was just like the light from that day…_' She hadn't noticed her hand reaching towards the symbol until Gatomon yelled at her. "What are you doing?! Don't touch that! What if you disappear?! How am I supposed to protect you if you disappear without me?" '_Disappear? Maybe that's what happened._' "Gatomon. Come over here and grab onto me." Gatomon did what she was told. 'No way am I going to let Kari touch that thing, without me being able to go with her… In case she does disappear.'

"Here we go." Kari whispered as she resumed her reaching towards the symbol. "Whoa! It's lighting up again." Gatomon was right. As Kari's hand got closer, it lit up more. "I think we were supposed to find this." Kari's hand finally reached it, but the light was so bright they both shut their eyes.

All of sudden, Kari felt like she was floating. Not flying – this feeling was different than being high on the swings – she was floating, just laying on air. She couldn't feel anything other than this strange floating feeling and the strength of Gatomon's grip. "Kari! KARI!" Gatomon called out to her. 'This is bad. This is really bad.' Gatomon looked around frantically. 'Where are we anyways?'

The scenery – if it could be called that – around them was just a mixture of colors. Swirling and un-swirling. That process repeated, endlessly, but it still seemed as though they were moving. As strange as that was, they were moving through this strange tunnel-like area. There was another burst of light. Gatomon squeezed her eyes shut, while tightening her grip on Kari.

They heard something. Both pairs of eyes shot open. They were now freefalling. "AH! What do we do?" Kari yelled out, trying to suppress her fear. The ground was so far away, but not for long. "Kari! I have to digivolve!" She looked at Gatomon, "Y-Yeah! Gatomon Digivolve!"

"**Gatomon digivolve to…. Angewoman!**"

"Kari!" Gatomon's digivolution to Angewoman took too much time. "Angewoman!" Kari was so close to the ground and Angewoman was so far up. That wasn't going to stop Angewoman from trying to save her. '_Almost… Just a little further!_'

Kari prepared herself, in case of the horrible possibility that Angewoman wouldn't catch her in time. "Flaremon!" A boy's voice cut through the silence. Kari felt a thud, the same kind of thud as being caught. "Gotcha!" 'That wasn't Angewoman…. So who..?' Kari opened up her eyes, and came face to face with a strange digimon. Taking a quick look, Angewoman hadn't been that higher up, but she wouldn't have reached Kari in time. Angewoman landed next to this digimon. "Thank you for saving Kari." "No problem." The digimon said, setting Kari down. "I got my own human to look after." The digimon motioned to the sidelines. A boy stood leaning against a tree watching, clearly interested. "Who is he? How did he get here?" Kari couldn't help asking.

Angewoman de-digivolved, "I'm going to assume the same way we did, Kari." Gatomon's voice said. 'But that would mean…' Kari gasped. "Takuya?!" She quickly called out, looking towards the boy. He had been looking away, only listening to the conversation. He heard his name. His head snapped over towards the girl.

'Who is she? How does she know me? I don't even know myself… Maybe she'll have some answers.'

* * *

**How was that? Another cliffhanger. Sorry about that. I know some people don't like them, but I think a cliffhanger adds to the anticipation and suspense in a story. Unless the cliffhanger is at the VERY end of a book. (I hate that).**

**Thank you to everyone who has viewed, favorite, and is following this. I hope it lives up to everyone's anticipations.**

**Flaremon is Coronamon's ultimate level. I would've used Firamon (the champion level) but he doesn't have arms in that form. (Firamon is fiery winged lion). If you have any questions on how any of the digimon look – visit the Digimon Wikia.**

**Flaremon – .com (forward slash) wiki (forward slash) Flaremon**

**Firamon – .com (forward slash) wiki (forward slash) Firamon**

**Expect the next chapter soon. Feel free to review, but please no flames.**

**Everyone's reviews, follows, and favorites are making my day! Keep them up. **

**-****A presto. (See you later).**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Wow! Can I just say, I am so happy right now? I keep getting more emails from here. This story has gotten two reviews so far. The first from fanakatsuki, and the second from sightbent. I've read a few stories from sightbent and loved them. That being said, you can only imagine my excitement. Again, __THANK YOU to everyone who reads this story, who reviews it, who follows it, favorites it__. I'm hoping this story lives up to its' potential._

**DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR THE CHARACTERS. LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T.**

Anyways, let's move on to Chapter 3!

* * *

-Moments ago-

Kari gasped. "Takuya?!" She quickly called out, looking towards the boy. He had been looking away, only listening to the conversation. He heard his name. His head snapped over towards the girl.

'Who is she? How does she know me, when I don't even know myself…? Maybe she'll have some answers.'

Flaremon looked over at his partner, and then back at the girl and her partner. "You know each other?" When he didn't get a response, he looked at the girl's partner digimon, Gatomon. She seemed just as confused at the situation as he did. With a sigh, Flaremon de-digivolved. Newly de-digivolved, Coronamon once again looked at the human girl. "Miss?"

Kari was lost in her own thoughts. '_Could this really be that boy? I don't doubt it though. I mean he responded, in a way, to the name._ _But, why is he still here? Shouldn't someone have been able to help him get home?'_ Kari watched the boy, _'Takuya'_ she mentally reminded herself of his name, who was watching her. When it seemed their staring match would continue on forever, she tore away her gaze. She instead turned to the small red digimon that was also watching her, and it seemed he had said something to her. "Huh?" The red digimon smiled up at her, "Miss, I was just wondering if you knew Takuya. Oh, I'm Coronamon, Takuya's partner." The last part was added on as an afterthought.

Kari tried to figure out her response. Coming up with a – hopefully - good enough description, Kari looked back at Coronamon. "My name is Kari. Kari Kamiya. I don't know Takuya personally, but I was at the park at the same time as when he disappeared. We're the same age, so depending on where he lived, we might've been in the same class. " She paused and turned her attention to the boy in question, "Your mother has been really worried about you."

Takuya tried to process this information. "My mother?" The girl, _'Kari'_, nodded in confirmation to him. "Yes, your mother. She's been feeling guilty since you disappeared. She was searching for you so frantically. She had only taken her eyes off you for a moment, and then you had disappeared." Takuya stood there and tried to recollect some memories of this woman. Nothing came to him. He didn't remember "his mother". He didn't remember this park. It was so frustrating.

Ever since he woke up in the Digital World, finding Sunmon next to him asking him questions, he had never been able to remember anything but his name. Why was it that this girl knew more about him? She said that she, herself, hadn't know him. So how was it that she knew so much more? Coronamon watched his partner with worry, and decided to step in.

"Miss Kari, Takuya has never remembered anything other than his name." Kari looked back over to Takuya. "That's horrible. Only remembering your name. Not remembering your family, or your friends…" Her heart sank, and it was clearly evident in her voice.

Takuya looked back at her.

This was no longer frustrating to him. It had become confusing. Why did this girl, who had said she didn't know him, care so much? It made no sense. She should've been trying to get to where she belonged. Not standing there, looking so depressed. Honestly, it wasn't a good look for her.

Takuya had this strange feeling course through him. He started moving his way over to Coronamon and the other two.

Kari stared at the ground. _'It makes sense though. If he had no memory of anything, he wouldn't know that this wasn't his home. He wouldn't have a reason to try and leave the Digital World…'_ She was completely lost in her thoughts, until she noticed the shadow of person standing close to her. She looked up at the same moment as Takuya pulled her into a hug. "Wha? Uh…" Kari couldn't talk, at least not a coherent statement. Takuya didn't know why, but he just had the urge –if that was the right word to describe it– to try and make this girl feel better.

Coronamon didn't know what to think. With Takuya being the only human around him, the interactions between more than one was strange. He looked over towards Gatomon for some explanation. Instead he saw the champion-level cat digimon looking like she was ready to attack. Gatomon normally didn't mind when Kari hugged people. But THIS was different. This hug was initiated by some strange boy who had lived in the Digital World most of his life. Not only that, but Gatomon didn't even let most of the males Kari knew hug her like this. Tai was obviously the only exception. He was her older brother of course; which gave Gatomon a piece of mind. She wouldn't have to worry about the male hugging Kari, and expecting some kind of romantic stuff from her. Also, because Tai was Kari's older brother, he kept a close eye on any males if Gatomon wasn't around.

Kari wasn't just taken by surprise at this sudden development. She was completely embarrassed. Not because she was being hugged by a boy. She was embarrassed because her heart was racing. She barely knew this boy. Okay, she didn't know this boy – other than his age and name – at all. Her heart should NOT be racing. Now that she thought about, which was a horrible idea, she realized that Takuya was well built and quite handsome.

'_That was a horrible idea! I shouldn't have thought. I should've acted like Davis and stopped thinking. Oh, Gatomon was right. I overthink too much. What would Yolei do right now? How about Mimi? Or Sora?'_ Kari was mentally freaking out. Her mind played out the 'Yolei' scenario internally.

**-Scenario-**

_Yolei, being hugged by an unknown but handsome boy…. She would probably hug him back and then daydream about how good looking the boy was…_

**\- End-**

'_Bad idea. Mimi would be just like that. Maybe even worse. Sora would probably be the only reasonable person. She would politely pull away from the boy.'_

Kari went to move herself away from this awkward hug. She succeeded. "Whew." She risked a look at Gatomon. She knew Gatomon didn't like what just conspired, but it was better than looking at Takuya. She was well aware that she was blushing, so it would be awkward to look at him.

Gatomon looked back at Kari. "Are you alright?" Worry overtaking her anger. Kari didn't look right. Her face was completely red. She met Kari's eyes and earned a nod from her. "I-I'm okay."

This was definitely strange. Especially to Takuya. He still couldn't quite figure out why he had done that. It wasn't a normal thing for him. Even though he was bothered by his actions, he couldn't help but think that she was so small and delicate. As though she was fragile and would break if there was too much around her. _'And then there's her reaction. It's not even warm around here. Why is her face so red?'_ At least he wasn't the only confused one. It seemed that Coronamon and Gatomon were also baffled by her behavior.

\- Meanwhile in one of Odaiba's parks –

As Ken sat back down in relief, he noticed they were short two members. More specifically, one human and one digimon. He looked over and met his girlfriend's eyes. She must've noticed too, "Where'd Kari and Gatomon go?" Davis, barely noticing, whined, "Aw! They must've went home. I was actually going to ask to walk her home." Davis pouted slightly. Ken and Yolei just sighed. Ken got back up, "Well, Yolei, let's go. I'll walk you home before I go." Yolei nodded and got up with a smile. '_Ken is so sweet and considerate. Davis is a good guy and all, but I hope Kari finds someone different than him. I don't even think T.K. would be right with her.'_

They all walked out of the park area and waved goodbye. "See you later, Davis." Davis just grunted out a goodbye. He was clearly not happy about Kari leaving. As they all started off, a familiar friend called out to them. "HEY! Where are you all going?" The six, three humans and three digimon turned back. Davis immediately perked up, "TAI!" This could be Davis' chance to see Kari again today. "Hey Tai. We have to go, so Ken doesn't miss the next train, but say hi to Kari for us. Oh! And tell her that next time she wants to leave, at least say goodbye first." Yolei called back to Tai, as she and Ken hurried off. Ken gave a quick wave. Tai didn't really know what happened, but that seemed out of character for his sister, **if** Kari had left without a goodbye. "Uh, Sure! Later!" He gave a quick wave back. "Hey, Tai. Are you heading home? I want to apologize to Kari."

Tai turned his attention back to Davis, suspicion in his eyes. "Why? What did you do to my sister?"

Davis knew that if he said something wrong Tai would show no mercy. That was only obvious when he used the term "my sister" instead of "Kari" when referring to her. "Well, Yolei and I argued after Kari got to the park… And I figured that might be why she left without telling us…" Davis' voice trailed off in embarrassment.

'_So she did leave without telling them? That's really strange. Something must be up with her…'_

"Sure. But if you make my sister upset, you'll pay for it." Tai gave Davis a smile, "Just a warning." The two started off towards the Kamiya's apartment.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked that chapter. I don't want to race straight in, so I'm giving it some spacing. I really appreciate all the views, reviews, favorites, and follows. I want to add another couple (or two). I have a poll up on my profile, and I would love it if people voted.**

**I gave some options for the couples. You can pick two choices maximum.**

**I don't know how long this will actually be, but I hope it turns out well.**

**For those who don't know - Sunmon is Coronamon's in-training form. You can see it here -**

** .com (forward slash) wiki (forward slash) sunmon**

**Coronamon can be seen here -**

** .com (forward slash) wiki (forward slash) coronamon**

**-** **Bis bald! (See you soon! – German)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **Seven__ reviews! Wow. I'm so happy that people are liking this. I finished a really great (but long) Takuya/Kari story. (Sightbent's 93 chapter long story). Great story, amazing plot. All-in-all, "I loved it" is an understatement._

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.**

Chapter Four – LET'S GO!

* * *

-In Odaiba-

Tai and Davis reached the Kamiya's apartment. The walk wasn't long, but Tai had been too preoccupied with his worry over Kari. She had never been one to leave somewhere without telling everyone (or at least someone) that she was leaving. This was completely uncharacteristic for her. Davis hadn't seemed to notice that Tai wasn't all there, even when his idol didn't respond to any comments he made.

Tai walked into the apartment and noticed something strange. '_The lights are off… Kari would've turned on at LEAST one of them. Something's definitely wrong…_' "Kari!" Tai called out to his sister. There was some movement in one of the rooms. Davis was looking around confused. '_Surely if Kari had left the park, she would've came home._' Davis thought back to Kari's strange behavior earlier.

-About an hour earlier-

_Davis had noticed Kari walking down the street across from the park. A smile formed on his face, not just any smile, it was the "Kari is here" smile. He yelled over to her. "KARI! HEY!" He even waved his hands a few times. He watched as she and Gatomon looked around for him. Gatomon must've spotted him, because she said something to Kari and motioned to him._

_Yolei had watched him. She was giving him the look -which he figured was a look for him only- silently asking if he was stupid. She, then took notice of Kari. "It is her. Hey Kari! Gatomon!" Yolei called out to her too. But something was off. Kari seemed zoned-out, as if she was in her own little world._

_Davis was about to go over to her, but Yolei beat him to it. "I'll be right back." Yolei said with a wave to him, and a kiss on the cheek for Ken. Sometimes he was jealous of Ken. Not because Ken was dating Yolei, but for the simple fact that he was dating the girl he liked. Davis sighed, but put back on a smile as Yolei and Gatomon pulled Kari over to the rest of them._

-Current Time: Inside the Kamiya's Apartment-

Now that he really thought about it, Kari was acting way too strangely. "Kari! Are you here?!" Davis called out with Tai, now worried for his crush and friend. Whatever had made the noise before, was coming out into the living room. It was too hard to hide the looks of disappointment that appeared on their faces when they saw who – or better what – had made the noise. "Tai? Why are you so noisy?" Agumon asked as he pushed open Tai's bedroom door, and walked out. Neither one of them was happy at this. "Agumon, did Kari come home?" Tai asked his digimon partner.

Agumon, being as clueless as his human partner, replied, "Nope. I haven't seen her since this morning. Well, not actually this morning. Last night. I was still asleep when she and Gatomon left." Agumon smiled at Tai, and then watched as Tai's face fell. "Agumon. Sometimes I wonder about what to do with you…. You don't realize how badly I needed to hear that she had come home." Tai sighed and he heard Agumon apologize. "Sorry, Tai…" "It's not your fault Agumon. I'm probably just over reacting. Kari might've went to the library, or the book store. She was looking for some book. Or she might've seen another DigiDestined, and stopped to chat." Tai tried to comfort his partner and himself. He really didn't want to think about what could've happened to his little sister. '_Wait a moment!_'

Tai smiled, "Davis." He looked over at him, noticing his slightly depressive state. "Davis, I need you to call some of the other DigiDestined. Just ask if Kari stopped by, or when the last time they saw her was. Don't try and worry anyone, and make sure they know that this is just a pre-caution." Davis nodded, "Anything to make sure Kari is safe!" Davis threw his fist up on the air.

Tai went to start calling too, "Oh, and we don't need to call Yolei or Ken." "Why?" Davis turned back to him as he asked.

'_He can't be that stupid…_' Tai looked again at Davis. "Why don't we need to call them?" '_Oh man. I don't know how I would react if he and Kari started dating…_' Tai hung his head down.

-A half hour later-

Tai had ordered Agumon and Veemon to watch the door, in case Kari came home, before they started their phone calls half an hour ago. With the calls almost done, it was starting to feel really depressing. Davis looked over at Tai, "Last call is to Sora. You want me to call?"

"No. I'll do it." Tai told him, picking up his phone once again and hitting the speed dial button for Sora. '_Hopefully she's seen Kari. Something was bothering her today. If she wasn't comfortable with telling me, maybe she told Sora._' Tai, luckily, didn't have to wait long as Sora picked up his call on the second ring.

"Hey Tai." Sora's voice came through, and Tai couldn't help but smile. She had that effect on him. "Hey Sora."

"Something wrong? You don't sound your normally happy-go-lucky self." Sora's voice showed her worry for him and it made him wonder how easily she had noticed that he was off.

"Well, kind of. Kari seemed out of it today. I figured she might not be feeling well. I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

"I saw her this morning – or was it afternoon – somewhere around 11:30 to 1 o'clock. She came in and got a bouquet of flowers. She seemed fine, maybe a little out of it, but she seemed healthy. She wanted flowers for 'remembrance, hope, and faith' with a red ribbon on the vase."

Tai thought about this. "Flowers for remembrance, hope, and faith…. With a red ribbon? Did she say who they were for?"

"Nope, just that they weren't for her. Now, Tai Kamiya, you better tell me what's going on. First Kari seemed a bit out of it, and now you call wanting to know if I know what's up with her. I want – no NEED – an answer." Sora emphasized the word 'need'.

Tai sighed, "Alright." With that he quickly relayed the information about Davis, Yolei, and Ken's encounter with Kari at the park, and about how she left without a goodbye, and now no one has seen her since.

Sora was not happy to hear this. She had earlier contemplated asking Kari to stay at the store with her for a while to talk, but she didn't and now it was bugging her. "I'll be right over."

*click*

Davis, walking out of the bathroom, looked at Tai, "So, did Sora know anything?" Tai shook his head, "No, but she is coming over. She seemed worried too. She said Kari seemed out of it when she visited the flower shop and got a bouquet." Tai plopped down on the couch, "Agumon. Veemon. Come on over here. Sora and Biyomon will be here in a few minutes." Davis sat next to Tai, and they both heard the digimon's response. "Alright." A moment later the two digimon joined their human partners.

'_Man, I'm really glad that mom and dad went on his business trip together. And since they're going on the anniversary vacation after, it gives us some time to figure out what's going on…._' Tai hit the "power" button for the television and watched it come on.

"_Ten years ago today, a six year old boy, Takuya Kanbara" the news reporter paused as a picture of a small boy came on the report, "disappeared from __Tóng Bàn Park on the outskirts of the shopping district in Odaiba. Young Takuya disappeared without a trace, and there were very few leads. There is still hope that little Takuya is still alive."_

Davis looked shocked. "Wow. Ten years ago and that kid was six… That means he's our age…" Suddenly, everything hit Tai. "You all were at Tóng Bàn Park today…" Davis looked over at him, "Yeah, so…?" The two had been so enthralled with the news story, they didn't hear Sora come in. "Tai, Kari, and I were there that day too. She always had seemed bothered by what happened." Davis jumped. "Sora! Don't scare me like that! Tai, back me up! Tai?" Tai was staring at the television, as if the news would come back on and tell him where Kari was.

"Call everyone. Tell them to drop whatever they were planning tonight and get over here. I have a really bad feeling." Tai's voice came out as a monotone, but even so – no one was going to doubt him at this point. Behind him, Tai could hear Sora and Davis both calling all of the DigiDestined and telling them to get to them now, but he worried if it was too late…

* * *

_**Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, favorite-ing, or following! Three different people have reviewed so far, so an extra thanks to – fanakatsuki, sightbent, and digitamer88.**_

_**This chapter was more of what's going on outside of the Digital World at this moment.**_

_**Because, I mean come on! There's no way to have a story with Kari going missing (or coming home late, etc.) WITHOUT including her overprotective brother, Tai. It's just not right.**_

_**Next Chapter will be more of the Human World stuff. It might have a small portion of what's going on with Takuya and Kari, but I don't feel right just "skipping" over all of the potential "Big Bother Tai" moments.**_

_**Remember, I want some opinions on the other pairings, and I would appreciate others' inputs. There's a poll on my profile for this.**_

_**Thank you again to everyone!**_

_**-À plus tard! (See you later! in French)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__ The last chapter focused on the Human World – or mainly the DigiDestined's actions in the Human World. I always loved how Tai was such a great brother, and that's why I love being able to create these great moments. Thank you to everyone for viewing or reviewing this. Also, a thank you to everyone following and marking this story on their favorites' list._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

Chapter Five – START!

* * *

-Previously-

"Call everyone. Tell them to drop whatever they were planning tonight and get over here. I have a really bad feeling."

-Five minutes later-

The Kamiya's apartment was almost filled with the DigiDestined and their digimon partners. They were only waiting on two pairs of them. Matt and T.K. had taken the opportunity to hang out that afternoon, and after getting the call from Sora, were on their way. Davis – hiding his worry – tried to lighten up the tense atmosphere, "Hey, at least no one's waiting on me." The majority of them tried to ignore the urge to yell at him. Ken decided that he'd humor Davis. "Yeah, for once. Maybe you'll realize how we all feel when we're waiting for you." Ken teased.

Yolei smiled and added, "Maybe. But I doubt he'll be earlier any other day." She cast a look at Davis, who seemed annoyed at her comment. "I can be early!" Davis jumped to his feet and tried to glare at Yolei. *ding dong* Sora took the moment to get the door.

Sora pulled open the door to reveal Matt, Gabumon, Patamon and T.K. "What's this about, Sora?" Matt asked her. '_Leave it to Matt to try and get to the bottom of things._' She motioned the four in, but stopped Matt and whispered to him, "Kari is kind of missing…" Matt noticed the discomfort in Sora's voice. He looked in the apartment immediately noticing Tai's distant attitude. "What do you mean 'kind of' missing?" Sora just shrugged and pulled him inside, and shut the door.

Everyone sat down and looked towards Tai. When Tai didn't respond, they started looking towards each other trying to find out who was going to tell them what was going on. Sighing, Sora got up and took it upon herself to explain. "We're all here for an emergency meeting." Izzy, who had starting to type notes – as he did for every meeting – noticed the missing member. "Where's Kari?" He asked it aloud, but it was obvious he directed it towards Tai.

Sora sighed again. '_This is going to be a long night._' "First off, for all of the original DigiDestined minus T.K., does anyone remember an important event that happened in Odaiba ten years go?" There were some glances cast between the older members, until Izzy's face lit up. "The disappearance of the six year in Tóng Bàn Park is what you're talking about." Sora nodded, while the other older kids seemed to remember upon hearing. "That's right. But what does that have to do with anything?" Joe asked.

Sora didn't get the chance to elaborate. Yolei seemed to have made the connection. She jumped up, "Kari mentioned that earlier. Gatomon told Hawkmon and me that Kari went and visited the boy's mother just before we saw her!" All eyes turned to her. "What?!" Tai's voice overpowered the rest. Yolei nodded, "Yeah. I mean Kari seemed off earlier, but I didn't make any connection. We were at Tóng Bàn Park earlier too… WAIT! You don't think she disappeared there?!" Yolei had been contemplating, but reaching that lost thought, her worry turned into fear.

Suddenly all eyes were on Tai. Most of the DigiDestined knew about Tai's overprotectiveness towards his little sister, but no one understood it as well as Izzy did. Izzy was the only one that Tai had trusted to know about his guilt over Kari being in the hospital and her near-death experience. Izzy could only imagine how bad Tai was feeling.

The silence was deafening. No one wanted to speak until after Tai did, but Izzy remembered something else. "I wonder…" he started checking some of his space wave trackers. "Earlier there was a disturbance in the space waves. It almost perfectly matched the disturbance waves of traveling to the Digital World. I assumed someone went there, but the location of the disturbance bugged me then. I can't believe I didn't check into this more!" Everyone gathered around Izzy's computer and watched him load up a couple of different screens.

He pointed to one, "This is the location of the disturbance. It's only a basic map, but the location didn't sit right. So now, I'll overlay the city map, to find out where in Odaiba it was." The sound of Izzy clicking away at his computer was the only sound in the apartment. Everyone held their breath. "The disturbance was at… I don't believe it… Tóng Bàn Park." Izzy's words had just confirmed Tai's worst fears.

-In The Digital World-

Takuya and Coronamon decided to lead Kari and Gatomon back to their "hideout". It couldn't really be called a hideout since it was just a building in a small village. Gatomon looked at her partner again, for probably the twentieth time in ten minutes. "Kari. Are you okay and sure we can trust them?" This earned a nod from Kari. "I'm sure. Gatomon, he did have Flaremon save me. Besides, he's been missing from my world for ten years. Imagine how happy his mother would be if he came home." Gatomon sighed, "If you think it's a good idea, I'll trust you. But do you think you can convince him to go back?"

Kari honestly wasn't sure if she could convince him, but that wouldn't stop her from trying. Kari really did love how protective Gatomon was of her. It was a huge comfort to her that Gatomon was here with her. She really wasn't sure where in the Digital World they were at, which was worrying her, but she had Gatomon with her. Plus Takuya and Coronamon, who obviously knew where they were and how to get places. It would be idiotic to not trust them. Smiling, Kari continued following them and talked with Coronamon.

"Coronamon, how long have you two been partners?" Coronamon smiled, "I've been with Takuya for a long time. He was really little when I met him. A little taller than me actually." Coronamon paused to laugh at the memory. "Really? Did you just decide to hang out with him?" Gatomon asked him, casting a glance towards the boy. Coronamon shook his head. "Nope. I was just a sunmon at the time I met him. I spent my time watching the other baby digimon play, but I felt like there was something more for me…" Coronamon's voice trailed off in his reminiscent state.

-Ten Years Ago (Human Time) in the Digital World-

_A baby Sunmon sat under the shade of a tree watching the fellow baby digimon play. There were a few groups of Budmon, Chapumon, Chicchimon, Dorimon, and Kapurimon bouncing around and playing in the warm sun. Sunmon sighed. 'I feel like there's something else for me…' A Dorimon rushed over to Sunmon. "Sunmon, aren't you going to play?" "No, I'm going to look in the forest." Sunmon started moving further towards the line of trees that signaled the start of the forest. "Alright. But remember, don't go too far. You're only an in-training anyways." Dorimon called out as he went back to playing._

"_Don't worry." Sunmon continued his journey into the forest, when he got a strange feeling. "Takuya." Sunmon stopped. "Wait, who's Takuya? I've never heard of a digimon like that… So why did I know the name..?" Sunmon paused his walk and pondered his actions. "Oh well. I'll figure it out sooner or later." Sunmon decided to go just little further. A bright flash of light appeared ahead of him in the sky. "What is that?" Sunmon was going to head back, against his curious nature, until he saw something fall out of the light._

_Hopping over towards the object, Sunmon noticed it was not a digimon. If it was, it was the strangest Digimon he'd ever seen. He got a little closer. It looked to be a little kid with dark brown fur (later he found out it was hair) and looked to be asleep. Sunmon moved a little closer. The kid was wearing a red shirt, dark brown pants, dark brown shoes, and a light brown hat. Sunmon's strange feeling came back. "Takuya? Are you Takuya?" The kid seemed to wake up, but hadn't opened his eyes. Sunmon frowned. 'Maybe I should keep trying to wake him.'_

_Sunmon called out to him three more times. After the third time, and some bouncing on the kid's stomach, the kid opened his eyes. "Who's calling me? Better yet, where am I?" Sunmon smiled, "Takuya." Sunmon couldn't help but laugh at the strange creature's response to seeing him. Takuya got up and back away, "Who are you? How do you know me? Where am I?"_

"_I'm Sunmon. You're in the digital world. Where are you from?" At this Takuya looked around. "The Digital World? I don't know where I'm from…" Takuya put his hands to his head, "My head hurts." Sunmon –again- frowned. 'This boy doesn't seem to remember anything… At least he knows who he is. I'll stay with him.' "I don't know where you're from, but I'll stay with you." Takuya looked at Sunmon and smiled. "Thanks, Sunmon, I appreciate it." Another light appeared, but as soon as it was seen it disappeared. Just like the first time, it left something. Takuya walked over to the fallen object. "What's thing?" Turning the object over in his hand, he said "Today just gets weirder and weirder." Sunmon started bouncing back towards his starting point, "Come on Takuya! Follow me!" "Huh? Alright."_

-Present Moment: Digital World-

Coronamon smiled as he finished his story. "Wow. So Takuya would be the original DigiDestined since he got his Digivice before any of us." Kari murmured, clearly impressed by the tale. Gatomon kept glaring at the back of the boy's head. '_DigiDestined or not, he's still a boy and a stranger to us. I'm not letting my guard down._' Coronamon looked at Kari, "You have a Digivice too?" Kari nodded, "Yes. How did you know what it's called? From our experiences, no one really knew what it was called until Gennai told us." "You know Gennai?" Coronamon looked at the two, clearly surprised. "Yes. Wait! YOU know Gennai?!" Kari and Gatomon looked at him.

Coronamon shook his head. "No, but we've heard about Gennai from Jackie. Jackie talks about Gennai a lot. He said that Gennai would be able to help us, but he's lost contact with Gennai from before I met Takuya." "So, Jackie knows Gennai, but lost contact before you met Takuya. Hmm…" Kari let her voice die out as she went back into her thoughts. '_How much different would the world be if this Jackie could've told Gennai about Takuya?_' Kari looked back towards Takuya, who hadn't said a word since they started walking. '_Everything would be so different…_'

* * *

_**Just how much different would everything be?**_

_**We'll just have to wait and find out.**_

_**How will things play out from here?**_

_**-See you next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the lapse between this chapter and chapter 5. I'm still trying to get over my cold. Thanks to everyone who reads this story, favorites, follows, and /or reviews._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

CHAPTER SIX!

* * *

The walk from the forest to the village (which was home to Takuya and Coronamon's hideout) wasn't too long, probably ten minutes at most. Coronamon turned to Kari and Gatomon, "Here we are. This is my home village." Kari was about to tell Coronamon about how nice he'd been, but forgot it when a group of rookie digimon came running out yelling. "Takuya's back! Takuya's back!" There were two Lalamon and Kamemon, a Kotemon, Penguinmon, Muchomon, and Dorumon. "I'm back." Takuya smiled towards the digimon.

To say that Kari was surprised at Takuya's interactions with the digimon, would be a huge understatement. She was amazed at how he smiled, talked, and even played with the digimon. Easily lost in the scene playing out before her, she didn't pay attention to the conversation taking place right beside her. The Dorumon came running over to Coronamon, "Hey Coronamon! How'd it go?" "It went great. We even found these two, Kari and Gatomon." Whispering to Dorumon, "She seems to know where Takuya came from." "Ohh, that's great. Takuya will be able to find out about his true home." Despite their excitement, Gatomon knew that this wouldn't be as easy as they thought.

-Human World: Odaiba's Tóng Bàn Park-

"Are we close, Izzy?" Tai asked the computer genius. After finding out where the disturbance signal had originated, everyone took off running towards the park. Izzy, upon arrival, sat down on a bench and had went to work trying to find the signal's exact location. Knowing that it was from the park was all well and good, but the park was not exactly small. After a few minutes, Izzy had narrowed down the signal's origin to a small area, leading his fellow DigiDestined to run around the park looking for any clues.

"Almost Tai. There should be some kind of clue…" Izzy sighed. Taking a look around, Izzy couldn't help but sigh again. Everyone was frantically searching the park, looking for any clue that Kari had been in that area. It was obvious that some of them felt more responsible than the others, which showed in their searching. Sora would search an area, then research, and research again. Davis was searching so fast, that Ken and Yolei would come over (from their areas) and research his. Biyomon, Hawkmon, and Tentomon were searching from the air. '_It's starting to feel hopeless…_' Izzy hung his head in defeat.

"HEY! I FOUND SOMETHING!" Cody was holding up a large leaf. "Cody! That's just a leaf!" Davis yelled at him. From everyone's distances, it did look like a normal leaf. The leaf, upon closer inspection, had the crest of light scratched onto it. "That's great Cody! You found a clue." Izzy couldn't help but smile. '_Must've been Gatomon's doing. If Kari found something and Gatomon had a chance, she'd leave a clue. Good job, Gatomon._' It was a clue, and a good one at that.

-Earlier that day: Tóng Bàn Park-

_Gatomon looked at the pile of leaves sitting next to the jungle gym that Kari was squeezing into. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' Reaching over, Gatomon grabbed three leaves and scratched Kari's crest into each. Setting one down on the side that Kari was, Gatomon sat the other one down by the other entrance (as she climbed in to see what Kari was looking at). "Gatomon. Come over here and grab onto me." Doing as she was told, Gatomon grabbed onto Kari's arm, and let the last leaf fall._

-Tóng Bàn Park: Present moment-

"So, let me get this straight. Kari disappeared somewhere around this jungle gym. There's no computer in sight, or would've been at the time, but somehow she got to the digital world." Yolei sank to the ground. "Yeah… Izzy. Could you contact Gennai? He might be able to spread the word in the Digital World." Ken looked over at Izzy, hoping this might work. "That's a good idea, Ken. I'll try right now."

Everyone watched Izzy work, completely intrigued. "Here we go." A small holographic man appeared. "Uh, Gennai?"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm an acquaintance of Gennai's, yes, but not him. Say, how have you kids been able to contact Gennai. Our communication channels have been down for eleven years, give or take a few days."

"If you're not Gennai, than who are you?" "Ah, my apologies. My name is Jackie."

"O-kay, Jackie. Would you know where my sister is?" Tai would've yelled, but he was just as confused at this as everyone else.

"Your sister? I'm afraid not. The only human that I've met was a young boy – well he's a young man now –, Takuya. Why would you assume I would know?" Jackie rubbed his chin.

"Dang it." Tai sat back down and resuming his sulking. "Well, Jackie, Kari disappeared in this park. Izzy found out that the waves surrounding her disappearance matched those of going to the Digital World. We figured Gennai might know something, or at least be able to look out for her… Wait, a boy?" Wanting to reason with this "Jackie" first, none of Jackie's words registered in Ken's mind, or any of theirs. Jackie nodded. "Yes, a boy. Takuya's his name. Very nice boy. He appeared a few months after I lost connection with Gennai. He doesn't know anything about himself, other than his name. Why?"

Jackie had noticed everyone's reactions to this news, and his own curiosity was peaked. "Jackie, you lost contact with Gennai. A few months after that, a human boy appears in the Digital World, remembering nothing but his name, correct?" Izzy wanted to get every detail correct. Another nod from Jackie. "What are your coordinates, Jackie? We'd like to come talk in person, and meet this Takuya. If that's fine with you." "Of course. But I do have to tell you, Takuya doesn't live around me. He comes and visits, not often, but I do know the area he stays in. There you go. I sent a map with my coordinates labeled." With that, Jackie cut off the connection.

"We need to get going soon. But, everyone needs an alibi for their parents. We'll meet back at Tai's in half an hour. Pack your stuff and get there as soon as you can." Izzy announced as he got up. "Got it!" Everyone left to go their own way.

Tai started back towards the apartment lost in thought. '_Kari. You better be okay. Just stay strong and I'll be there soon._'

* * *

_**How will everything play out from here?**_

_**Tai and co. are on their way to meet Jackie and to find Takuya (and they're hoping to find Kari in the process).**_

_**The protectiveness is strong with this one. XD (Sorry, references…)**_

_**I'm going to start typing out Chapter Seven, while I'm feeling better.**_

_**-See you next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__ Chapter seven is up and running! Hope everyone continues to enjoy the story!_

_Sorry for the hiatus! I'm back (at least for now). Please continue to read, review, follow, and favorite!_

_Thank you!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

-Kamiya's Apartment-

Everyone had regrouped at the Kamiya's apartment and were completing their own checklists or were lost in their own thoughts.

"First aid kit. Check. Extra bandages. Check. Extra Supplies. Check." Joe rambled off to himself as he started putting everything back into his bag. Tai continued pacing around the living room, partly going through his own checklist and partly worrying over his little sister's safety.

'_I have my stuff, as well as some things for Kari. I'm glad Sora got here quickly or else I wouldn't have known what to get for her. Dang it, Kari. What have you gotten yourself into now_?'

The majority of the thoughts in the room matched Tai's. There were a few excited ones mixed in, mainly Izzy's. No one could say that Izzy wasn't worried, it's just that his curiosity to meet these new individuals was higher. Izzy, thought that this might be good for Kari, knowing how protective Tai was of her and how Tai didn't exactly give Kari the chance to be strong herself. Finishing his preparations, Izzy took a glance around the room before speaking.

"Everyone ready? The coordinates are set, and if everyone's done preparing, we can leave."

Everyone gave an affirmative nod, signaling Izzy to bring up the Digital Portal.

"DIGI PORT OPEN!" With those three words, the living room became empty once again.

-Digital World: Tai &amp; Co.-

Everyone landed carefully. Some of the DigiDestined, after landing, slipped in the mud below them. "What the?!" Davis jumped out of the mud. "Why did we land HERE?!"

The sound of light-hearted laughter filled the –now revealed– swamp. "Sorry about that." The familiar voice of Jackie, audible before he was visible, said through laughter. Jackie walked through the swamp towards the group. "What the heck dude?!" Davis was not letting this go.

"This-" Jackie motioned around him, "is a swamp and there is my home." Jackie pointed down the "muddy road" towards a large cottage.

"You live in a swamp." The shock written all over the children and digimon's faces was obvious (and priceless) to Jackie. "Yes. It's very peaceful."

"You have got to be kidding me. A SWAMP?! I HAVE TO WALK THROUGH THIS SWAMP IN MY NEW SHOES?!" Mimi was now throwing a "small" fit. "This way." Jackie smiled, ignoring the "Princess" –as he dubbed Mimi– and started leading the way. Everyone ignored Mimi's rants as well, until "DON'T LEAVE US!" Mimi and Palmon yelled, running up to everyone. Well, not running, more than "speed walking as carefully as possible without getting too muddy or falling".

It wasn't that far of a walk to Jackie's house. "Welcome to my humble abode. You can set your bags in the corner there, and follow me into my work area." Jackie smiled as he walked through a large archway. Tai quickly put down his bags and followed Jackie. "Wow…"

Jackie's "work area" was a huge room (about the size of the Kamiya's apartment) fully furnished with two tables (with eight chairs each), three couches –for three people each–, four different colored over-sized chairs, and three small rectangular coffee tables. Everything was a different shade of brown. The walls were a very dim gray and there were two door-sized windows showing the swamp outside.

"Impressive, huh?" Jackie asked Tai. "This is huge." Tai answered with a nod. "I help settle any and all disputes between the villages out in this region. I need a lot of space in here for that. Takuya helps out a lot, so I put him in charge of the areas near 'Youthful Village'. As its name hints at, most of the baby digimon are raised there, at least the ones of this region. It's similar to Primary Village, which I assume you know of."

"So, this Takuya helps with any disputes near Youthful Village?" Matt asked, as he and the rest came in.

"Yes. His partner, Coronamon, was raised there and Takuya appeared in the forest just outside the village. It only made sense to have them watch that area, since most know them and trust them to do what's right for everyone." Izzy, who had walked over and sat at one of the tables typing notes, asked, "Where is Youthful Village and how far away is it from here, Jackie?"

Jackie smiled at Izzy's attitude, "Not too far. At least since you have your partners with you. If they digivolve, you should get there within a day and a half. About three days, without digivolving. I'll send you the coordinates right now. But I would suggest staying here toni-"

"But-" Tai started to object.

"Staying here tonight allows me time to send the word out to the villages along the way. I can notify them that my guests will be coming through and to not cause trouble. Quite a few are very protective of their villages and territory and have a habit of attacking on sight. They know not to attack anyone of my guests. This way, you all will have safe passage, on in case anyone gets lost, can help you regroup." Jackie didn't waste a moment, nor let Tai completely object.

"That would be more than beneficial, Tai. We would have more able eyes to help in our search for Kari." Izzy looked towards their leader as he spoke. Knowing how Tai is, he would not want to rest a night when they could be searching. So Izzy used this to his advantage. More help and safe passage through hostile territories would allow them to find Kari much quicker. Especially if they had to stop and fight other digimon every few hours. Tai sighed in defeat. "Alright, we'll take you up on that offer Jackie. So, thank you."

"It's not a problem. It's your younger sister that's missing, correct? It's only natural that any member of a family would worry. It's the same with humans and with Digimon. If I can help ease that worry a bit, even the smallest amount, I am glad to do it."

Jackie walked towards a small door and opened it, revealing a tall staircase. "There's plenty of rooms up here. You are all welcome to any room you like. Rest to your heart's content, because there will be a long travel ahead of you. Izzy, I'll give you a connection portal to here. It will connect you straight to me, in case of trouble. With that you'll be able to contact me or teleport to here. Takuya has one as well, so if he happens to contact me while you are out, I'll send him to a location to meet you all."

Everyone's cheers filled the room. "That's great!" "Awesome!" "Thank you, Jackie!" "A BED!"

"Prodigious!" Jackie couldn't help but smile at the children's reactions. '_If only Takuya could get to know them. Perhaps he could act more natural…_'

-Digital World: Youthful Village-

"What is all this?" Kari asked the Dorumon, who was hurrying past her. The plaza was being decorated with flowers from the forest and some of the digimon were cooking different things.

"Hmm? This? This is all of us getting ready for the celebratory dinner tonight! It's not every day that a human visits here! We're all so happy that you've come to visit!" the Dorumon smiled brightly and then continued on his way.

Kari watched the two Lalamon, small pink digimon that floated around (and looked like a flower bulb turned upside down), creating and placing the brightly colored flowers around. "They're so pretty and so amazing." She couldn't help but admire the flowers and hardworking digimon. One of the Lalamon noticed her watching and floated over to her. "Would you like one?" The Lalamon smiled at Kari. "Is it alright too?" Lalamon smiled, "Of course! Here." The Lalamon created a small flower crown –created from red, pink, and white flowers– and placed it on Kari's head. "Those flowers are special. They glow in the dark and last a long time." "They're beautiful, thank you!"

Gatomon, the ever suspicious and protective cat digimon, wondered around the village. She was looking for that boy. '_How can he not know anything? I don't like the idea of letting him near Kari. If I can find something, anything, to help me in case he tries something, I'll feel better._'

Gatomon found Takuya sitting on the outskirts of the village. He seemed absorbed in staring at the nearby hill and the starting sunset. Gatomon walked over to him, "Hey. Kid." "Hmm? Oh, hi Gatomon." He turned and looked at her. Gatomon examined his face for a moment. With a sigh Gatomon talked again, "What's wrong with you?" "Ah, well, I was thinking about what your partner –" "You mean Kari." "Yeah, Kari, about what Kari said. I was trying to remember something, anything really, but nothing comes to me…" Takuya sighed. "Humph. Well, maybe you need to SEE something to remember. Yolei, another human and friend of ours, worked with Kari on a project about memory loss. She said 'sometimes people need to see something to trigger memories' or something like that."

"See something…? How would I see something that would 'trigger' these memories?"

"You'll have to see the human world in person." Kari sat down next to him, and Gatomon hopped on her lap. "Pictures wouldn't help you too well. These memories have been buried under ten years of new memories. Even if I showed you the pictures I have, it wouldn't help much. Besides, seeing something in a picture and experiencing it are two different things." Gatomon nodded in agreement.

"See it myself… I-I don't know. The first thing remember is waking up and meeting Coronamon. I don't know what this 'human' world is like." Takuya looked away, unsure of what to do. "Well, if you want to know, just ask. I don't know everything about the 'human' world, but I can tell you a bit." Kari, the ever considerate of anyone's feelings, made sure not to call it "our world" not knowing whether or not it would upset Takuya.

"Okay then. Describe it."

"Uh, to start with the human world is…no that's no good. How about this – Humans live on a planet called Earth –at least that's the only planet that has humans that scientists know of– which is made up of mostly oceans. There are seven continents –land masses. I live in Japan, a country in the Asian continent that is surrounded by water. You also lived in Japan. There are a lot of countries and languages out there." Kari's explanation continued on, giving the simplest and basic descriptions available.

"So, I lived in a world full of humans and animals. Digimon are not common nor native to the Human World. But there are a lot of similarities between the Digital World and the Human World." Takuya repeated the gist of Kari's explanation. "Yeah, that's the basics." Kari nodded in agreement.

"Here you are!" The Lalamon called out. "It's ready~!" "Yeah, come eat! It smelled really good, you'll like it!" The Kamemon smiled. "Coming!" Takuya said, standing up. He offered his hand to Kari, "You'll like it. There all really good cooks." "I bet I will. Thanks." Kari, avoiding eye contact, took his hand and stood up.

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay!**_

_**I'm going to try and get a few chapters done as an apology for the hiatus.**_

_**I'm also going to delete the 'Hiatus' chapter.**_

_**Hope everyone is having a good December. (Mine is crappy already).**_

_**Next time – Tai &amp; Co. start heading out for Youthful Village. Kari and Takuya talk more about the 'Human World'.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**__ Chapter Eight! Yay! I deleted the "Announcement" Chapter from the story. It was messing up my chapter numbers. Don't worry though, the story is coming._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters!**

* * *

-Digital World: Swamp (Tai &amp; Co.)-

Bright and early that morning, after a good rest and food, the DigiDestined prepared to head out towards Youthful Village. "Ready?" Tai asked everyone. With a yawn they all answered, "Yeah." "Alright then! Agumon! Let's go!" With a similar exclamation, all the Digimon prepared to digivolve.

**Agumon Digivolve to… Greymon**

**Gabumon Digivolve to… Garurumon**

**Biyomon Digivolve to… Birdramon**

**Palmon Digivolve to… Togemon**

**Tentomon Digivolve to… Kabuterimon**

**Gomamon Digivolve to… Ikkakumon**

**Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon**

**Wormmon Digivolve to… Stingmon**

**Armadillomon Digivolve to… Ankylomon**

**Veemon ArmorDigivolve to… Raidramon**

**Hawkmon ArmorDigivolve to… Halsemon**

With all the Digimon in their needed forms, everyone started to head towards the coordinates Jackie had given them. "Jackie arranged for a place to stay in a village just over our halfway point." Izzy called out to Tai. "He said to ask for Rosemon in Chéng huā Village."

"Got it! So Chéng huā Village is our destination tonight!"

-Youthful Village-

After a long night of celebrating, Kari decided to let Gatomon sleep a bit longer upon waking up. Kari slipped out of the room they were given to use and stretched. Recalling the previous night, Kari yawned again, "They really must not get a lot of visitors here. I could've sworn the sun was rising when they finally let Gatomon and I go to sleep…"

-Previous Night: Youthful Village-

_The "celebratory" party was in full swing. Everywhere you looked there were rookie level (and a few Champion and In-Training forms) Digimon running –or bouncing in some cases– around having the time of their lives. The Village was so bright and colorful, thanks to the flowers. It was quite warm too, thanks to the small fires. Kari got pulled around the whole village by different Digimon wanting to show her something or have her join their games and conversations._

_Anyone could've told that Kari was lying if she said she "didn't have fun". She couldn't stop smiling and laughing. Gatomon tried a few different times to convince the Digimon to let Kari go rest. It wasn't until Takuya and Coronamon joined her in trying to convince them, that the Digimon agreed and a Kotemon showed the two into a small house and to a room._

-Youthful Village-

With another yawn, Kari went to walk out to –what she presumed was– the living room –although she couldn't be sure given her tiredness last night. "Mornin'." Kari looked for the owner of the voice. She jumped when Takuya made himself even more known, putting a hand on her shoulder, as he was coming in from the door to her side. Seeing her reaction Takuya laughed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." "No you didn't, but even if it is funny, keep quiet please. I'm letting Gatomon sleep in a bit." Takuya stopped laughing, "She's really protective of you. She'll probably get mad that you're letting her sleep." Takuya sat down on one of the chairs.

Following suit, Kari sat down across from him. "Yeah, but she's nowhere near as bad as my brother, Tai. Sometimes he's so extreme with his "brotherly duty" that I feel smothered." Kari looked out the window. "He's probably freaking out right now…"

"But, isn't that what family does? I don't know about 'human families' but Digimon families act like that… Probably not in the same sense as your brother though." Kari turned back to him and smiled, "You're right. All families do that. But not just blood-related families. A lot of our friends, other DigiDestined, act like that towards me and the other younger kids." "Others?"

"Yeah, there's Tai –my older brother–, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi. They are the older group. Then there's T.K. –Matt's younger brother–, Davis –a somewhat look-a-like of my brother–, Yolei, Ken, and Cody. Cody's actually a year younger than us. My brother and the rest are three years older, except for Joe. Joe is four years older."

Takuya took a moment to process this. "Wow… and they all have partners?"

Kari nodded.

"Tai's partner is Agumon. Matt and Gabumon. Sora and Biyomon. Izzy and Tentomon. Joe and Gomamon. Mimi and Palmon. T.K. and Patamon. Davis and Veemon. Yolei and Hawkmon. Ken and Wormmon. Cody and Armadillomon. Then there's Gatomon and I. And now you and Coronamon."

"M-Me and Coronamon? Why are we included?" "Well, you're a DigiDestined. There's a whole lot more, all from different countries, but since you're also from Japan –in the same town as the rest of us– you get included in our group. Besides, if you decide to come back to the 'Human World', you'll have all of us supporting you."

"But, none of them have met me. Why would they 'support' me?"

Kari lightly giggled. "Why? Because you are a fellow DigiDestined and DigiDestined stick together."

Takuya murmured an inaudible, "I guess…"

"Oh, where's Coronamon? Still asleep or out playing already?" Kari took a quick look around, taking in more details than last night. "He's still asleep. He stayed up even later than the rest of us. He takes responsibility for making sure everything gets taken care of here. Last night he wanted to make sure the fires were taken care of before he went to sleep." "Wow, he's very responsible."

It was obvious to Kari that Takuya and Coronamon had a great friendship. Now knowing how responsible Coronamon was, in general, gave her another degree of respect for him. It must've been hard for him to get Takuya to be himself and to help him get over the feeling of having no memories… '_Wait, what does Coronamon think of me trying to get Takuya to go back? Coronamon must've spent so much time helping Takuya, and here I am trying to make him remember his old life. Maybe Takuya would be happier staying here..?_'

* * *

_**Uh-oh! The ever considerate Kari is starting to doubt her idea.**_

_**Sorry, it was kind of short – but I wanted it to end here, so it shall.**_

_**Next Chapter will *hopefully* include a small tease in Takuya and Kari's *soon-to-be* relationship.**_

_**Also look out for Tai &amp; Co! (For their digivolvutions, I had Veemon and Hawkmon ArmorDigivolve for a reason. 1. Raidramon is much faster than X-Veemon. 2. Halsemon kind of got kicked to the curb once Hawkmon could digivolve to Aquilamon in Season 2 (I liked Halsemon). 3. I tried to keep the "on ground" digimon close to even with the "flying" digimon with Tai &amp; Co's group. On-Ground: 6. Flying: 5. Although Ikkakumon would probably be better left in Gomamon's form right now… XD)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **__Chapter Nine! Woo-hoo! I'll try and update Lost and Found more often. I'm so sorry for the delay! Thank you for all the views, reviews, follows, and favorites!_

*I'm going to stop putting the disclaimer on every chapter, but that doesn't change the fact that I do not own Digimon.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did things would be different. (Wizardmon would still be around, that's for sure *hides and starts crying*).**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

-Tai &amp; Co.-

Tai and Izzy were currently in a deep discussion over which would be the best route to take – over the mountain passes OR the long way around and have to backtrack an hour to get where they wanted – while everyone else took a break.

Mimi looked around and groaned, "Ugh… Why can't we be there already?" "It's never been easy, Mimi. Just relax." Looking back, Mimi smiled at her commenter. "I guess you're right, Matt. I'll try harder." With a small giggle, Mimi stood up and walked past Matt back to the group. Not before flashing him a flirtatious smile.

Yolei having seen the encounter decided to ask Mimi about it as she walked past. "So, Mimi… What was with that?" "Hmm? That? Oh, well, I just thought Matt needed a smile." With another laugh, Mimi hurried over to help Sora, Cody, and Joe get water for the Digimon. Yolei, not buying that for a moment, looked over at Ken, T.K. and Davis. Davis laughing, yelled out, "Matt always needs a smile!" Earning him a smack to the head from the DigiDestined of conversation as he walked towards Tai and Izzy. Davis not missing a beat, jumped to his feet, "OW Matt! THAT HURT!" The other three by him just shook their heads in disapproval.

"It would be safer to go around the mountain. It would drop us back an hour though…"

"But, Tai, if we go over the mountain pass and someone gets injured, we'll be set back longer than if we went around."

Tai looked back to Izzy, "You're right-"

"I always am."

Tai, who at any other time would've been annoyed by that kind of comment, ignored it due to the situation they were currently in.

"Yes, Izzy. But you're right about this. It would set us back because of an injury. So after everyone is rested a bit more, we'll head out. Hear that everyone! Rest up, because we'll be back tracking an hour's distance to go around the mountain!"

"Got it!"

-Youthful Village-

Kari and Takuya had been sitting in silence for the last thirty minutes. Kari was deep in thought, worrying over her current choices. Takuya, on the other hand, was staying quiet only because he wasn't sure what to say to Kari. '_What do people even talk about in situations like this? Do they even talk? Or do they just sit here? I hope Coronamon wakes up soon… Even that Gatomon would be good right now…_' Takuya sighed heavily, for probably the third time in the last five minutes.

As Takuya finished his thought, footsteps were heard rushing out of one of the rooms. "KARI!" Gatomon hollered out. Kari, snapped out of her thoughts, calmly answered "I'm in here, Gatomon." Gatomon came into the room and seeing the scene, jumped onto the table in-between the two humans. "Kari, are you alright?" Gatomon asked, giving Takuya a quick glare. "Yes, I'm fine Gatomon. I was just letting you sleep a bit longer." Kari tried to reassure her partner, but her voice let the concern and doubt in her mind show. Gatomon was definitely not buying it, right as she was about to ask if "that kid" had upset Kari, a bright and sunny "Morning!" announced that Coronamon had woke up and joined them. '_Phew… Saved. Gatomon definitely didn't buy that. I don't want to worry her, but I need to talk to Coronamon about this._' Kari sighed quietly and then smiled at the newcomer to the room, "Good morning."

Takuya couldn't believe this. '_I don't understand this. One moment she's sitting in silence, looking depressed and the next, she's smiling and talking. Are all 'humans' like this? Are they all so complicated? Or perhaps it's only female 'humans' that are like this…. Maybe she just doesn't enjoy my company?_' The last thought left Takuya feeling a bit depressed himself, although the reason was completely unknown to him. While lost in his own thoughts, so busy trying to figure out Kari's sudden change of attitude, he missed Coronamon trying to talk to him –and with the somewhat blank look he had across his face- the three looks of concern now aimed at him. Well, more like the two looks of concern and worry and one look of suspicion.

The three outside of Takuya's thoughts, gave each other a quick glance, before Kari reached across the table and gently shook his shoulder. "Takuya?" '_Why would I be upset if she didn't enjoy my company?_' At the sudden touch, Takuya jumped out of his seat, "Huh?! Oh, uh, what were we talking about?" Takuya laughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Coronamon looked at his partner and sighed, "I was trying to tell you that I tried to contact Jackie." Takuya looked at his partner, "Oh? What'd he say?" Shaking his head, Coronamon responded, "Nothing. It wouldn't connect for some reason or another."

"It wouldn't connect? Impos-" Before Takuya could finish his claim that 'the connection not working was impossible', a loud explosion was heard in the nearby distance. Gatomon, jumping towards the windowsill, yelled out, "Something big is going down!"

* * *

_**WOW! Finally, huh? I really am so sorry it took so long. I hope it lived up to what everyone has been hoping for. I'm in-between being stuck knowing what I want to write (major plot-wise) and not being able to connect it all. I hope everyone continues to read, review, follow and favorite.**_

_**I want to get to know what some of the followers of this story like or dislike about the story, so please –if you decide to review– feel free to let me know. I won't get offended. :) Maybe some people want more action? THEN LET ME KNOW! Please look forward to Chapter Ten! (Also I'm going to put Winter's Love on an official hiatus for a bit, just so I can get more storyline fully developed for Lost &amp; Found. Winter's Love will NOT be cancelled, just on hiatus.)**_

_**Hope everyone has had a good start to 2015! I look forward to reading many more great fanfics on here, and to posting more! 3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **__Chapter 10, here we come. Another long wait. Sorry._

**Quick answer to reviews:**

**PlatinumGuest: There is another season involving the characters from Seasons One and Two. It's called Digimon Adventure Tri and it just started airing in Japan. The second part airs in March.**

**Glad everyone is okay with the last chapter! Let's start Chapter Ten now (mostly focusing on the other DigiDestined).**

* * *

~DigiDestined~

The DigiDestined had been travelling all day, making better progress than predicted. This was, of course, due to Jackie notifying all the villages about his "special guests". The last village they had visited had given them food and water. Tai had, surprisingly, told everyone that they were going to rest for a bit before continuing.

Tai and Agumon had been missing for almost twenty minutes. This kind of action - sneaking off on their own – was more of Matt's thing and with the situation the way it was, worried many in the group. "I'm going to go see if they're okay. We really don't need to find out that those two snuck off to keep going." Sora called out to the group. She and Biyomon were already set to go look; they just wanted to notify everyone else. Izzy looked up from his laptop, "That's probably a good idea. We're making great progress as it is, but I wanted to show him the information about the possible routes I obtained from the villagers."

"Okay, I'll let him know once we find him. Let's go Biyomon." 

~Meanwhile with Tai &amp; Agumon~

Agumon couldn't tell how long they'd been sitting on this hill overlooking the whole village, but it'd been a while and Agumon was getting hungry. Agumon couldn't help but worry about his favorite human as he looked at Tai.

He just sat there. No words. No jokes. Nothing. Agumon knew that Tai hadn't ate with the others either.

"Sora, I found 'em." Biyomon flew into the clearing, followed by Sora. "Tai! What are you doing up here all by yourself?" Sora walked over to the clearly sulking, Tai. Sora sighed, leaning over to look at Tai's face. "Tai. It's okay. I'm serious. Kari is going to be okay. We're going to find her, and she's going to be okay." Sora quickly sat next to Tai and wrapped him up in an embrace.

Biyomon and Agumon sat a small ways back, happily watching the scene between the long-time friends for a few minutes. "Sora, don't forget to tell Tai about Izzy's new information." Biyomon, having decided to end this quiet moment, reminded. "Oh! That's right. Izzy got some information from the villagers about our potential routes. So come on, let's go see what's recommended. Kari and Gatomon are waiting for us." Sora stood, offering her hand to Tai. Tai grabbed Sora's hand and gave her his trademark goofy grin as he stood up. "Yeah!" 

"Hey TAI! We were just about to see where you went." Davis excitedly called out as Tai, Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon walked back into the middle of the village where the rest of the group sat. Tai smiled, "Sorry, I just needed a few minutes. So, Izzy what did you find out?" Izzy looked up from his typing once again, "So we're about halfway to Chéng huā Village. There are three major routes we can take after we reach it." Izzy paused, as DigiDestined moved closer to hear their 'plan of action'.

"The only thing is – two of those routes split into two smaller routes. By smaller, I mean the paths get either (a) really narrow or (b) turn into a crawlspace-like path. The thi—"

"Wait, what's the problem? There's three routes right?! We'll just take the third route!" Davis excitedly exclaimed.

Izzy sighed, he was getting really annoyed with the goggle-head who had interrupted him. "Yes, Davis. There are three routes. The third route, as I was just about to say, is the shortest but goes through a village that, to put it nicely, tends to ignore Jackie and his attempts to keep the peace. This route not only goes through the village itself, but through their main farm lands. So it's safe to say, we'd have to fight through that whole route."

The silence felt deafening. Everyone tried to contemplate the best route. Matt suddenly stood up, "We should just focus on getting to Chéng huā Village first. Maybe Rosemon will know of another path. Besides, we should get there before sunset if we leave now." "Matt's right. We leave in ten minutes, make sure you're prepared. Izzy, Sora, Yolei, and Ken when we leave, have Tentomon, Biyomon, Hawkmon, and Wormmon digivolve. We'll fly the rest of the way to the village." Tai stated in a serious tone, until his stomach growled. Laughter erupted throughout the group. "Oops. I guess I didn't eat. I should probably do that, ahahahaha…" Tai quickly walked off in search of a quick bite.

"Izzy, did they tell you the name of that village?" Ken asked Izzy as everyone went off to make sure they had all their needed supplies. "They said to, at all costs, avoid Erupt Village. Their territory also has a small volcano within its borders. They don't go easy on any intruders, nor do they care about your reasons for being in their territory. If you weren't invited, stay out. Ken, "

Izzy paused, giving the younger member a serious look. "Do not tell Tai or anyone else this – Erupt Village seems to hate Youthful Village. The village is full of fire based digimon, and believe that the different types should not associate with others. They're not fond of this Takuya either. His partner digimon is a fire type. So we should try to expect them to cause problems."

Ken nodded, unable to find the right response. _Let's hope they don't decide to try to do anything before we can get there._

~Youthful Village~

A loud explosion was suddenly heard. Gatomon, jumped onto the windowsill. _This is bad._

Gatomon turned towards the rooms other occupants and yelled out, "Something big is going down! There's a fire in the village!" _This is really bad. Really, really bad._

Coronamon raced out of the building, "I can handle this!" Kari and Takuya followed suit; Kari pausing for a split second to allow Gatomon to jump onto her shoulder. "I thought the fires were put out last night!" Kari called out to Takuya as they ran. "Coronamon said they were!"

"Maybe he missed one!" Gatomon really hoped that was the case, and not that this village –this small village filled to the brink with in-training and rookie digimon- was under attack. Takuya stopped dead still in his run, turning to glare at the suspicious cat-like digimon. "Coronamon was born here. He would NEVER let something hurt this place! If you think that, then you can leave!"

"Takuya! Kari! We've got a big problem!" a Dorumon cried out as the residents of the small village came running towards them. Kari, choosing to ignore the tension between Takuya and Gatomon, sprang into action. "Takuya, go help Coronamon with this problem. We'll take care of the Digimon." Takuya started to rush off towards his partner.

"Coronamon and Takuya can't handle it alone!"

"There's so many Champion-level digimon!"

"There's even some Ultimate-levels!"

"Greymon, WarGrowlmon, Asuramon, Centarumon, and Meramon!"

"They don't stand a chance!"

Kari looked between the frightened digimon and the way Takuya had run off. It took half a moment to decide what to do. "Gatomon! Let's go! Stay out of the way and yell if you need help!" Kari took off running. Gatomon sighed before chasing after her partner.

_I really, really hoped it was just a fire. Now we have to fight. But, I'll protect you Kari. I'll make sure you get back home, even if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter Ten. Some more tension between Gatomon and Takuya, Kari's questions for Coronamon got forgotten, the others have made some progress towards finding Kari and Gatomon... Expect a fight scene next chapter and some more drama!**

**How many people have been playing Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth? (*raises hand* Me~)**

**I'm also really excited for Fire Emblem Fates. I'm going to *hopefully* post Chapter 11 tonight! I needed some time to get a good idea for this chapter. Let me know if you like it. There will be a poll on my profile page, so check it out!**

**Greymon, Centarumon &amp; Meramon – Champion Level**

**WarGrowlmon &amp; Asuramon – Ultimate Level**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**__ Here comes Chapter 11._

**Disclaimer is the same as it was in the previous 10 chapters. **_**I do not own Digimon**_**.**

* * *

~Just outside of Chéng huā Village~

"Wow! Look at all the plant-like digimon!" Yolei and Mimi gushed back and forth over all the plant life they were seeing. "Look at these flowers!" "Oh, Yolei look at those vines! There's so many flowers in bloom!"

Chéng huā Village was a sanctuary for plant type digimon. It also worked as the center for anything and everything flower related. Their annual "Flower Festival" would be starting in two days, which meant the village was bustling with activity.

A small pink bud-like digimon flew past the group as they walked into the village's outskirts. "What digimon is that, Izzy?" Sora questioned the computer genius, only to receive a quick shake of his head. "I don't know at the moment." "I don't care what digimon it is… It's so cute~" Mimi immediately fawned over the "cute" digimon.

Davis suddenly commented, "It looks weird." "Davis! You're the one who looks weird!"

"I do not look weird Yolei!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"YOU DO TOO!"

"NO I DO NOT!"

Usually by this point in the argument, the two would have been pulled back and calmed down. Unfortunately, one of the key players in keeping both Davis and Yolei calm was currently M.I.A, and it seemed no one had the extra energy to calm the two hot-heads down.

"Excuse me." A light voice tried to cut into the arguing. "I do not look weird!" "Yes, you do!"

A sigh escaped the new comers' mouth. "Fine, have it your way. Rosy Cradle!"

Red rose petals descended over Davis and Yolei. "Do… too… ZzzzZZZ…" "Do not... ZZzzZZZz…" Both fell to the ground with a small thud, already sound asleep.

This seemed to have gained everyone's attention, as they turned to the digimon.

A tall human-like digimon stood behind them. Seemingly female in nature - the digimon had long black boots, a red jumpsuit with a small "v" shaped opening over the stomach, red gloves covered in vines, a white petal-like cape, and a giant red rose covering the majority of its facial features. Cody, making the connection first, politely bowed as he asked, "You're Rosemon, a friend of Jackie's, correct?"

Rosemon smiled, "Yes. You all arrived sooner than we expected. I tried to notify Jackie of your arrival, but he did not answer." Pausing momentarily, Rosemon smiled once again as she began walking, "It's nothing to be highly concerned over, though. Jackie handles many disputes and doesn't always answer. I left a message on his system, so he should contact us when he gets the chance. Oh, and don't worry about your friends, the Lalamon will get them back on their feet. I could not get a word in edge-wise, so I put them to sleep."

Rosemon's word of reassurance put the children at ease as they followed behind their guide. The peaceful state of this village, even in the midst of festival preparations, was a very welcomed change of pace. The children had all seen digimon villages in chaos and they definitely preferred this type of village. "Look Joe! There's more Gomamon!" Gomamon, popping out of Joe's bag, called out and waved a flipper.

"Hi guys!" Multiple "hellos" rang out from the group of Gomamon, who had been busy helping water the colorful bushes of flowers.

"Rosemon! It's terrible!"

Rosemon stopped walking and turned towards the voice of a Lillymon, who quickly landed in front of Rosemon. "Lillymon, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with the festival preparations?" After catching her breath, Lillymon shook her head. "Not with the festival preparations, but we have reports that members of Erupt Village were seen in the outskirts of Youthful Village!"

Rosemon knew exactly what was happening and now regretted being happy that Jackie's guests had arrived earlier than planned. If they would have arrived later, she could've went out to settle this before welcoming them. But now, the human children –_DigiDestined_\- who were looking for one of their own in Youthful Village would know that their destination was in trouble.

_Think, Rosemon, think! You are not the leader of this village for no reason! You can NOT let these children run off and get hurt, or get separated! They cannot know that their friend is in a theoretical danger. Oh who am I kidding?! Erupt Village is dangerous. If members are out of their territory, it means they are attacking someone. Okay, I need to speak very calmly and carefully. We need someone to go check it out, while the children are unsuspecting… I've got this!_

Rosemon snapped out of her thoughts, in time to get asked about the one thing she didn't want to be asked about. "What's wrong with that? Is Youthful Village in danger or something?" Davis asked as he and Yolei came rushing over to the group. "Not at all. Lillymon, go with Lotusmon and give it a quick check. Report back here after assessing the situation."

Rosemon's calm demeanor did not give the children any indications that something was amiss. Lillymon seemed to understand her order, with a nod, the digimon flew off calling out in search of her mission partner.

"Let's continue on, shall we? There's a cottage over here saved for guests. It's getting late and there's not too many villages in between here and Youthful Village. It'd be best to stay the night here to rest up." As soon as the children started to relax, Rosemon took her leave, happily breathing a sigh of relief.

_I hope Lillymon and Lotusmon get there in time to make sure nothing happens. Please, keep Youthful Village safe._

* * *

**Here if the end of Chapter 11. It focuses on the rest of the DigiDestined and their travelling to Youthful Village. Chapter 12 will be back in Youthful Village, at least part of it anyways.**

**Rosy Cradle - **Summons a storm of sleep-inducing rose petals.

**Thank you for reading this story. Chapter 12 will be here soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~Youthful Village~

Kari and Gatomon raced towards the area Takuya and Coronamon were. _Please let them be okay._ Concern was the main thing running through Kari's head, while Gatomon was trying to figure out how they would handle this situation. She could go all the way to Ultimate, so could Coronamon. But if the enemies really were all these higher level Digimon, they were in serious trouble.

Kari pulled out her digivice and Gatomon digivolved as they heard Takuya voice. "Firamon! Hang in there!" Takuya was standing at the very edge of the village, watching his partner getting beat.

"You're finished, traitor!" Asuramon yelled as it moved in for the finishing blow. "Celestial Arrow!" Asuramon felt the arrow pierce his shoulder before he heard Angewomon's voice.

Takuya looked back as Kari made it to him. "We won't let you harm this village or any of the Digimon in it! Angewomon, you can do this! Make them regret their actions!" Meramon and Centarumon decided to join in on the battle now that there was more than one target.

Angewomon nodded as she flew around the battlefield gracefully dodging Meramon's attacks, while attacking Asuramon. Takuya watched in amazement and wondered whether this was how a real DigiDestined fought. "Takuya!" He snapped his attention to Kari. "Firamon can digivolve again right?!" Takuya realized what Kari was saying.

"Firamon! Digivolve!" In the split second Firamon started the digivolution process, the WarGrowlmon (who was currently watching the battle) decided it was time to end this skirmish. "Atomic Blaster!" Firamon had no time to react, resulting in a direct hit. Sunmon started to fall to the ground in place of Firamon.

Takuya started running over towards his partner as it fell from the sky. "SUNMON!" Kari quickly followed him, keeping a careful eye on Angewomon. "Angewomon! Behind you!" WarGrowlmon had turned its attention to the other digimon in their way. "Atomic Blaster!"

"Sunmon! Answer me! Hey!" Takuya caught his partner just before it hit the ground. Sunmon lay unconscious in his arms. "Hey! Sunmon! Say something!"

"Playtime is over. It's time to destroy this horrendous place." WarGrowlmon started walking past Takuya, whose attention was solely on his partner.

Kari had grabbed Salamon as she fell, and rushed in front of WarGrowlmon. "I won't let you! What do you have against Youthful Village?!" Asuramon, having a problem with Angewomon – now Salamon – grabbed a hold of Kari. "We don't need a reason, brat. Hey, boss, can I kill these two? I need to get payback for the arrows."

WarGrowlmon contemplated it for a moment as Kari struggled to get out of Asuramon's grip. "Let us go."

"Meramon, grab those two. We'll bring them back to Elder. He'll decide what to do with them." The fire digimon looked at their boss in shock. Meramon hurried over to grab Takuya and Sunmon. Takuya was still freaking out over Sunmon's condition. "Sunmon…" WarGrowlmon started heading back towards the road home. "Hurry up."

Asuramon started walking, keeping a tight grip on Kari and Salamon. "You're lucky for now, but the first chance I get, you're dead." Kari knew better than to respond, she'd dealt with her fair share of evil Digimon… But something told her these Digimon weren't evil. They were cruel, but they weren't evil.

Kari glanced over towards Takuya and Sunmon. Sunmon was still unconscious and Takuya was beside himself with worry. _Sunmon will be out of condition for a while. Salamon is pretty badly injured as well. So there's no way we can try to escape. We'll have to play the role of good captives for now, and escape when its least expected._

Kari sighed. _I hope everyone else is okay and not too worried._

~ Chéng huā Village ~

Rosemon paced back and forth. She could not let the children worry, so she didn't tell them anything about the report on Youthful Village. Of course, she still worried. Erupt Village's cruelty had gotten worse recently, with no one understanding why. They seem to have set their sights on Youthful Village, having attacked them numerous times lately. Each time they were fended off by Takuya, Coronamon, and digimon from Tsu Na Mi Valley.

_If we could've connected with Jackie, he could've passed along the message to Tsu Na Mi Valley. All of those water attribute digimon really helped Takuya and Coronamon. I doubt they can handle so many on their own, even including the other human child and partner digimon._

Rosemon sighed and stopped pacing. "There's nothing I can do until I get the report from Lillymon and Lotusmon. I just have to keep the children occupied without letting anything slip."

"Rosemon!" At the sound of her name, Rosemon put a bright smile on her face and turned towards the children as they approached her. "Hello, is there something you need?"

Sora shook her head, "Not in particular, we just wanted to know if you needed any help."

"Help?" Rosemon repeated. "Yeah, with your flower festival preparations." Palmon excitedly called out. "If you need any help, we're glad to assist. It's no fun staying at the guest house right now anyways." Yolei said, picking up a box flowers and handing them to a passing Togemon.

"If you want to help, feel free. It might help you all relax a bit." Rosemon smiled and walked away.

The girls of the DigiDestined proceeded to assist with festival preparations, while the guys all sulked – at least the majority were sulking, the few that weren't busy were resting. None of them had a clue of the battle that had just transpired at Youthful Village.

~Two Hours Later: Chéng huā Village Grand Hall~

"This is amazing!" "Look at all the flowers!" "Look at the stained glass!" "This hall is HUGE!"

The DigiDestined were admiring the Grand Hall. The Grand Hall had beautiful stained glass windows, depicting flowers and plants in bright colors. Rosemon had let them know there would be a feast there tonight, to celebrate their arrival, and to help them keep their stamina up.

No one really spoke once the food was put down. Everyone was too busy chowing down until the Hall doors opened with a bang.

"Rosemon! It's terrible!" Lillymon came flying in, trying to keep Lotusmon off the ground. Lotusmon was barely conscious and was badly burned. Everyone jumped up, "What happened?" Joe sprang into doctor mode, Mimi and Cody assisting him as the got Lotusmon laid down on the floor.

Lillymon, at the brink of tears, started to explain the situation as they arrived in Youthful Village.

~Hours Prior – Youthful Village Outskirts~

"_There's definitely been a battle recently. These craters are fresh." Lotusmon commented as the got closer to Youthful Village. "Multiple trees are badly burned as well. Even a few houses. I hope they're all okay."_

_The village was eerily quiet. There seemed to be no one there. "Little ones?! Anyone? Takuya? Coronamon!" Lillymon frantically called out. Lotusmon was assessing the situation and moved towards the other end of town, towards the forest. "Lillymon, over here."_

_All the residents were huddled together, clearly terrified, in the forest outskirts. "What happened little ones?" Lotusmon calmly asked, soothing the frightened babies. "Fire digimon, from Erupt Village. They attacked." One of the Lalamon responded. A dorumon looked at the two visitors, "Where's Takuya, Kari, Coronamon, and Gatomon?"_

_The two shook their heads, "Where were they last time you saw them?"_

"_They went to battle." Lotusmon looked at Lillymon._

"_Oh no!"_

"_Do you think they're hurt?"_

"_Are they okay?"_

"_I hope they're okay!"_

_The baby digimon all started voicing their own concerns._

"_Go to Tsu Na Mi Valley, and request that a few of them come stay at Youthful Village. Let them know the situation." Lotusmon turned back to the baby digimon, "Don't worry, I'll go find them."_

_Lillymon hurried to Tsu Na Mi Valley, quickly found Chief Vikemon and explained the situation. She raced back to Youthful Village, followed closely by two Plesiomon and a MarineAngemon. Upon arrival they found that Youthful Village's residents had gone back to their homes. A few expressed worry because Lotusmon was nowhere in sight, worrying that she had went to Erupt Valley._

_Lillymon went after her superior, only to fly right past her. "Lil-Lillymom."_

_Lotusmon was badly injured, flames still burning on parts of her body. "Lotusmon!"_

_Lillymon took care of what wounds she could and listening closely as Lotusmon filled her in._

"_I found one of them, just waiting around. They said that they had them, that there was nothing we could do about it. I tried to find out more, but the ones hiding attacked. I held my own for a bit, but ultimately couldn't withstand so many burns. We need to tell Rosemon."_

~Present Moment~

Lillymon looked down at the ground as she finished the recount. "Erupt Village has the two children and digimon partners. I'm so sorry Rosemon." Lillymon bowed down.

"Wait… Erupt Village attacked Youthful Village and now Kari and this Takuya are their prisoners…" Tai murmured the short version of the story to himself. Agumon looked up at his partner, suddenly smiling, "Well what are you moping for? We're closer to them now, plus we can kick their butts! Right, Tai?" Agumon's attempt to cheer his partner up finally worked.

Tai looked down at his partner and then at the rest of his fellow DigiDestined. "That's right! No one messes with a DigiDestined without messing with us all! Prepare yourselves, everyone! Tomorrow we move!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

_Chapter 12 End._

_So the four were taken prisoner… It seems none of them can catch a break lately. XD_

_Next Time – _The gang heads towards Erupt Village ready to try and rescue their allies. Kari and Takuya's group is having some difficulties within itself, and they meet the 'Elder' of Erupt Village.

What will their fate be?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"_Kari. Kari! Wake up!_"

Kari forced her eyes open, noting how heavy her body felt. _When did I fall asleep?_ She looked over to where Salamon was, in a small cell across the narrow hallway. She decided to take mental notes of her surroundings. _A small room with bars blocking the way into the hallway. Looks like there are many more cells on both sides of the hall._

"Salamon, are you okay?" Salamon nodded, "I'm okay… but as soon as I get out of here, I'm turning that multi-faced jerk into kitty litter for hurting you." Salamon huffed.

Kari couldn't help but lightly laugh. "Deal. Where's Takuya and Sunmon? Re they in a different cell?" "Sunmon is in here with me… but he's in some kind of strange cage that's hanging from the ceiling."

Taking a closer look, Kari could faintly see a dark blue, _maybe it's black_, cage hanging just a few inches below the ceiling. "I wonder what hat cage is for? Hmm, but where is Takuya?" Salamon just shook her head. "I don't know. I can't see in all the cell. If he's in here, he's been silent the whole time. So I can't be sure if he's in one of the cells or if he's in another room. I can see a door down the hall to your right."

_I hope he's okay._ Kari didn't feel like Takuya was in another cell, but she didn't feel like he was in danger. So she was counting this as a win, if her feelings were accurate. She got up off the floor and moved to the front of the cell, peeking down the hallway to find the door Salamon spoke of.

A creak resounded through the hallway, making Kari back away from the bars and sit back down on the floor. The sound of footsteps told Kari that whoever was walking down the hall wasn't one person and that they were nearing her cell. She held her breath as the footsteps neared the edge of her cell and stopped. Asuramon was staring into her cell. _Definitely not who I was hoping was here._

"Okay runt, the Elder wants to see you. Try anything funny and I'll kill you." Asuramon opened the cell and motioned for her to hurry up. "Who is this Elder?" Kari figured she could try and get some information while she was still near Salamon. "HURRY UP RUNT!" Asuramon had ignored Kari and was already half way back up the hallway. Salamon was strangely quiet, and after sparring a glance, Kari knew why. Salamon was slowing seeing how much of her could fit through the bars. Kari gave her a smile and nod, letting Salamon know that she would be okay and she'd see her soon.

Kari hurried after Asuramon, taking a quick glance back at Salamon and Sunmon's cell. _I'll find Takuya and we'll be back soon!_

Kari followed behind Asuramon, after deciding against trying to converse with him, turned her attention to examining the building she was in. She couldn't decide if the walls were made of a red clay or were just a deep red. As they walked further in, _or was it out_, it got hotter. After about five minutes of walking through the twisting pathways, Kari was exhausted from moving around in the heat and her pace had slowed to a crawl.

_Why is it so hot? With every step I take I feel like the temperature goes up 5 degrees… He's so fast too. Can we just please reach this Elder already?_

Asuramon stopped in front of a large door and pushed it open, "Go inside runt." Kari struggled to get inside the room. As soon as she moved past the doorway, the door slammed shut behind her, making her jump. Kari looked around the enormous hall and spotted Takuya sitting in a chair next to a large birdlike Digimon.

The Digimon had four golden wings and what looked to be two Holy Rings around its ankles. "Welcome to Erupt Village. I am Phoenixmon, the Elder." "T-thank you. I'm Kari Kamiya, a DigiDestined. May I ask why those Digimon attacked Youthful Village?" Kari made sure she spoke in a respectful tone, not wanting to anger the Elder – she was smart enough to know that she'd have zero chance of winning in a fight, especially with Salamon still locked in that cell.

Phoenixmon was silent for a moment before answering. "Most of the villagers here believe that Fire Digimon should be born and raised here. Our original Elder, Apollomon, founded this village as a safe haven for all fire attributed Digimon. When the world was attacked by Arkadimon, Apollomon fought to defeat him. Apollomon was one of many Digimon that continuously went back into battle, even though they were severely injured. Apollomon put all of his energy into one last attack. Arkadimon was defeated, but so was Apollomon. He promised that when he was reborn he would come back and protect the village as Elder once more. We all waited for his return, many generations have passed. With each new generation, the villagers become more violent, needing to release their anger. I cannot stop them."

Kari stood in shock as she processed all the information. They had never heard of this from Gennai. _He should've known of this. Why did her never mention it?_ "Why can't you stop the villagers from harming others? You're the Elder right now. They should listen to your rules, right?"

Phoenixmon sighed. "I have forced my energy into prolonging my life. I needed to be able to keep some level of order. But there was a hefty price. The only way to stop them is the stop them with force, which I am unable to do." Phoenixmon paused as the door to the hall opened, and WarGrowlmon walked in. "I've arrived, Elder."

Phoenixmon nodded and continued his story, "When word came that a sunmon was born in Youthful Village, it pushed many villagers over the edge. The attacks on other villages became more frequent. Asuramon, who you've met, helped lead these attacks. I received word that Asuramon was ready to take Coronamon out by force, and I asked WarGrowlmon to accompany them. I do not want to see my old friend deleted once again."

Kari suddenly felt confused. _Why do they hate Sunmon? Taking out Coronamon by force … old friend deleted again? Wait!_

"Coronamon is Apollomon?!"

Phoenixmon gave a quick laugh. "Yes. You can understand why many of the villagers, who have eagerly awaited his return, hate him because he broke the traditions they love. A fire Digimon born in another village? An outrage. The Elder being born in the place they despise the most? Unacceptable," Kari couldn't complain too much, Digimon had attacked other Digimon for no reason at all – other than them wanting to. But it still didn't make her accept it.

"If that's the case, why bring us here?"

"Apollomon, I mean, Coronamon has a strong connection with Takuya –"

Phoenixmon looked towards Takuya, who just nodded in response. "If we want out original Elder back, they need to stay together, at least until Apollomon is back. I believe he was called to the Digital World for that purpose."

Kari didn't know what to make of this in its entirety. "Okay, so what happens after Apollomon is back? What happens to the other villages and to Takuya?" WarGrowlmon spoke, "Once Apollomon is back, he can stop any attacks by force. All other villages will be left alone. As for him, it will be his choice on where he goes."

Kari took a good look at Takuya. He looked depressed and angry at the same time. He hadn't said a word this whole time. "Show them to a room." WarGrowlmon nodded at Phoenixmon, "Come along."

Takuya stood and started to follow WarGrowlmon out of the hall. "Elder, will you release Salamon and Sunmon?" Phoenixmon looked down at Kari and sighed, "Salamon can be released and move around the village. Sunmon… can only be released as long as he stays within the room. We do not need a civil war starting between those that want him destroyed and the ones that want to rejoice in his return."

Kari smiled, "We can handle that, right Takuya?" Takuya faintly smiled back at her and nodded. "Yeah."


End file.
